A Little Warmth Helps
by iBayfully
Summary: Anna is cold, and Kristoff tries his hardest to help out. He cares about her, and Anna decides to show her appreciation. Kristanna one-shot based on a deleted scene. Enjoy!


**(A/N: It's nowhere near perfect, but school is still killing me and I wanted to badly come out with something. So, here – based on the deleted scene "That's no blizzard; that's my sister!" line. Enjoy.)**

**Disclaimer: **I don't Frozen or anything affiliated with it.

Was it always going to end this way?

It had been, for most of Anna's goddamn life, at least.

She was so confident, so set in her ways, believing she could turn Elsa's frown upside down. She was so confident, believing she could convince her older sister to come back with her to set things right. She was so confident in her sister, in _herself, _that she didn't think about the dour outcome.

Now, with it being the unfortunate reality, she had plenty of time to think about it.

Anna huffed, trekking through the snow crossly, following the footsteps of her new mountain man acquaintance.

Elsa had struck her.

She had a bolt of ice _strike _her in the heart. _Elsa's _bolt of ice.

That last bit stung Anna more than the ice in her cold chest.

"_Are you sure you can trust her? I don't want you getting hurt."_

"_She's my sister…she would never hurt me."_

_Look how right you were._

Anna grumbled. She never expected Elsa to do something like this – and yet, she had.

The princess continued to mutter nonsense, not hearing Kristoff's words at first.

"…so, we better – Anna? Hey, Anna!"

Kristoff had halted, and was snapping his fingers in front of Anna.

"Huh? Oh." She managed a weak smile. "Sorry."

He waved her off, gesturing to the weather around them. "I was just telling you to come closer – this weather can be brutal."

Anna glanced around, observing the snowfall around them. The assorted flakes were beginning to move and dance, and Anna couldn't help but feel as though something was…off.

Never before had she glanced out of her bedroom window to see snow move like this – it was always straight down; or perhaps, there was a slight diagonal path to it. But nothing more.

Deciding to ignore it, she turned back to the man and nodded. "Okay."

Olaf, being the cheerful, naïve snowman he was, piped up.

"The weather's okay, I guess," he spoke to Sven, waving his wooden arms dramatically. "But…I think it'd be a million times better if it were summer – oh, the glorious sun, and the pulse-pounding heat waves…"

A disbelieving Kristoff trailed behind the ecstatic snowman, shaking his head. Anna let out a small giggle.

"I guess I won't tell him," he said slowly. "But…Jesus, it's only going to be so long until – "

"Let's not worry about that right now," Anna said with a wink, and Kristoff chuckled. "Reality is such a harsh thing, especially for Olaf…"

"Yeah…" Anna's smile faded. _Or, for me…_

Kristoff must have noticed her change in demeanor, for his smile dropped as well. "Hey," he said gently. "Is…everything okay? Well – " he shook his head out of it, it was a stupid question – "It's…I mean, I'm sure it's far from that, considering everything that literally just happened, but…I mean, I was just wondering if you were – "

It was Anna's turn to wave the man off, cracking a smile as she did so. "I'm alright, Kristoff," she said kindly. "Just…brr, I'm a bit cold though…"

A convenient, chilly wind brushed past Anna's face, and she shivered at the contact. Kristoff's brow furrowed, and he opened up his arms. "Come here," he said sternly. "I'll keep you warm."

Anna obeyed, body melting into his, and she relaxed ever so slightly. He was warm, and she needed warmth…plus, the action was sweet...

_No, you made a commitment to Hans, _Anna told herself. _You love him, you're engaged to him, and it's all going to work out._

_But Kristoff…_

Sure, they had argued quite a lot, but Anna knew he had grown to care about her. _Hell, his arm is around you right now._

And, well, she had grown to care about him a little bit, too.

Anna dug the way he talked to (and for) his reindeer, treating Sven like a human being, or better. Honestly, she thought it was cute.

She also loved the clunky way he walked, and even the grumpy way he talked. She loved how his beanie pushed out the back end of his hair, and she loved how the hat didn't mess up his blonde hair at all.

Maybe she would have to reconsider the Southern Isles prince.

It wasn't a good time to think about this, however – the wind was picking up at a rapid pace, and small chunks of ice were beginning to scrape gently against his their cheeks.

"Jesus _Christ," _Anna whispered suddenly, and, despite everything, Kristoff laughed. "Lord and savior," he replied, hugging the girl tighter – not so tight that Anna was choking, but tight enough for Anna to thoroughly enjoy his warmth.

Anna liked that.

A large mound of snow fell before them, and the princess shrieked, jumping backwards. "Uh, Kristoff…"

"I know." He lifted her off of her feet in a swift motion, and ignored her sudden protests. "Sven, Olaf, follow me!"

Kristoff began to run through the snow, which was beginning to pile up around them. The man tried desperately to get situated against a short hill, and somewhat succeeded – however, he could no longer move for the snow was up to their knees.

He grunted, looking around him, before dropping Anna gently onto her feet. "Now…now we just need to survive this blizzard!"

Anna scanned the area as well, and she raised an eyebrow. "Kristoff, there's something about this blizzard…" Then it hit her – the way the snow particles traveled, revolving around the tall mountain of the north, unexpectedly in an angry manner.

"That's no blizzard!" she yelled over the raging storm. "That's…my sister."

Kristoff gritted his teeth. "How can you be so sure?"

Anna shuddered. "I can just feel it – ah, god, it's freezing – "

The ice harvester grimaced. "Come here," he told her firmly, and once again Anna found herself leaning into Kristoff for warmth.

Despite everything, a smile tugged at her lips and she hummed gently into the man.

_If you do it, then Hans…no, but what he doesn't know won't hurt him…? But, you…oh, screw it – Hans can wait._

Anna stood up on her toes and pecked Kristoff gently on the cheek, watching with a slight satisfaction as he began to turn red.

"Thank you," she said sweetly, and he stuttered a response, arm still clung tightly around her.

_Yeah, Hans can wait._


End file.
